A Night Of No Regrets
by UnicornGleek
Summary: A night that will change Brittany and Santana's lives forever. But will it be for the better? Brittana
1. Chapter 1 Getting Ready

**T****his is my first FanFic so please feel free to review but please don't be too harsh :)**** Enjoy**

* * *

She lay there on the bed, her head hanging off the edge, the blood starting to pool turning her face red.

'_How does this look' _a voice called from the other side of the room. Santana looked up, her head spinning slightly. There she stood in the doorway, the girl she had secretly been dating for the past two months, three weeks and a day. She looked stunning loose fitting t-shirt hanging of one shoulder and black jeans that were so tight they looked like they had been sprayed on.

Brittany was the best dancer in the school and had a body to prove it. People always wanted a piece of her and until a few months ago she more than willing to oblige. She was known to have at least made out with almost the entire student body. It wasn't exclusively male attention either; much of the female population had also gotten themselves a slice of Brittany action. Then again who could blame them? She was tall, slender and impeccably beautiful. She had luscious blonde hair, eyes of crystal blue and a mouth that rarely wore anything but a beaming smile. She was the most optimistic person anyone had ever met. This led to everyone being envious of her, this sweet, innocent girl that could be so happy, even at school.

Santana couldn't have had a more different reputation. She was queen bitch who beat down any person that dared stand in her way to the top. She instated fear into anyone that dared make eye-contact with her and made the crowds around her part like the red sea as she walked through the hallways of William Mckinley high. To most she was a cruel, heartless girl that didn't feel emotions. If only they knew. Santana was in the same Glee club and cheerleading team as Brittany, but by her own admission, she lacked the same dancing talent. However the constant training in the Cheerios and 'booty camp' in Glee had resulted in her having a very similar figure. She was a few inches shorter but had abs that could rival any of the guys in the football team. Santana had a similar reputation with the boys. She had lost count of the amount of guys she had slept with. Her latina looks drew people in, her hazel eyes never showed an ounce of emotion and her lips had a legendary reputation.

The two had been fooling around for a few months before they had decided to make it official. As Santana sat there admiring the blonde dancer's perfectly toned body stood in front of her, her mind cast back to the first time they had kissed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. another chapter will be up soon. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 It All Started

**My second chapter :) I have already written a lot of this out already so it will be updated frequently just hope you guys enjoy it :D**

* * *

It was around a year ago. They stayed late to use the auditorium to practise choreography to audition for the duet at their next competition. They knew they were the hottest pieces of action in the group. They had all the moves and incredible voices but their co-ordinator never gave either of them a shot to show off, choosing to instead give the less talented members 'the chance to shine'. It was the girls' opinion that this is why they lost nationals, again, the previous year. They were determined that this year, for their sectionals, they would prove that they were a winning combination and that, if they got there, they could avoid the same humiliation as last year. Once they had finished they headed back to the locker room. They hit the showers, as they had been performing some complicated moves and had worked up a serious sweat, and due to the fact that they were alone they stripped off entirely. They stood there letting the steaming water run over them for many moments.

Brittany glanced over the wall at Santana's beautifully toned body. 'Man, i wish these things had a temperature setting. I need a cold shower after what I just saw! Have you been working out?' she commented. Santana blushed bright red at what was just said.

'Yeah I have. And you don't really mean what that. We both know you are the hottest piece of action at this school' Santana said still completely shocked by what was said. She had a feeling that this was only happening because she was one of the only people that hadn't been crossed off of Brittany's 'Kiss List'. But she liked the compliment, it was different to the ones the guys she had slept wth had used. It was smooth and polite and yet flirty and suggestive.

They spent the duration of the shower in silence and once they had finished they grabbed their towels and went to dry off. Brittany wasted no time in letting her towel fall to the ground and drying off. Santana, however, sat on the wooden bench deep in silent thought. Water dripped from her sodden black hair and her body still steaming from the water left on her silky smooth skin. She stared blankly at the lockers opposite in a world of thought. The silence made Brittany worry about her best friend. Had she over stepped the line in flirtation with friends? Truth is, she had felt like saying something along those lines for such a long time but had been waiting for the opportune moment. Santana may have been one of the only name left on her 'Kiss List' but she had wanted to do it long before that had even existed.

* * *

**So that's how I see them first starting. Hope you think it's ok I will say again it is my first so sorry if it truly sucks :(**


	3. Chapter 3 In Locker Room

**So this one is a little short (But then again hasn't most of it) please enjoy. And thank you for the reviews glad to see people are enjoying it**

* * *

'San, I'm sorry if what I said upset you. I really do mean it though, you are so not to mention smoking hot. Plus you are still on my list.' The last comment was said with a little chuckle escaping from both of them. Brittany approached Santana cautiously, in her trousers and bra, and knelt in front of her. They made eye contact and instead of awkwardness, happiness filled the air surrounding them. Brittany cupped Santana's cheek in her left hand and held the other girl's hand in her other. She then sent a silent message that she was going to kiss her. This message was met with eyes, not of denial, but of permission. Brittany leant forward capturing the other girl's lips with her own. They slid together perfectly, like a pair of puzzle pieces. To Brittany's surprise it was a two sided kiss with Santana stroking her tongue along Britt's bottom lip requesting access which was immediately granted. Though it was Brittany that initiated the kiss Santana had taken dominance. Brittany forced Santana to lie on the bench still in her towel and, breaking away from the kiss for a few brief seconds, straddled her hips. The heat in the room rose along with the passion in the room. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, until a noise outside the door disturbed them. They quickly regained their composure and finished getting dressed. They didn't fancy risking getting caught by the loudmouth janitor that cleaned this area of the school.

'My parents are out this weekend with my little brother visiting relatives so I have an empty house. Sleepover?' Santana asked shyly, slipping on her underwear and jeans. She then turned away to dress her top half putting on a tight fitting band t-shirt.

'Sounds like a plan.' Replied Brittany looking a little bit flustered. She too finished getting dressed adorning herself in similar jeans and a loose fitting top that sported a cartoon duck wearing wellington boot, holding an umbrella. She smirked at what just happened. That was the single best session of making out she had ever had. Though she wouldn't admit it, she needed another cold shower, a VERY cold shower.

Santana wouldn't admit it until now but that was the only time she had ever seen fireworks during a make out session. She knew it was cheesy and something that loser dweebs made up to make themselves feel good. She also thought that the feelings were not reciprocated. Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

**So that's how they started the Sweet La****dy**** Kisses! Please review. I apologise again for it being so short but I'm not good at writing much I prefer to get down to the more important stuff than dawdle on things less so. I don't want you guys to get bored when I ramble on :)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Outfit

**So glad people are enjoying this! I think it's a great success for my first FanFic!**

* * *

'I knew I looked ridiculous!' this comment brought Santana back to reality and the present day.

'Sorry babe. No don't change, you look so beautiful. I was just thinking about the first we made out. In the locker room' Santana said with an adoring look on her face. That was a look reserved for Britt and Britt only.

'Are you sure I look okay? I don't want to look a mess when we do this. I would hate to ruin this perfect day.' Brittany commented with a pout on her lips that was irresistible. Santana dived across the bed and planted a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips turning that pout into a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's.

'You look perfect. I can't wait to do this. You could never ruin today, today is happening because of you. Santana reassured her. She took a step back in order to fully appreciate her girlfriend. It was Valentine's Day and they had spent the day together watching soppy love films that Santana would never admit to watching, let alone liking them. She loved how Britt snuggled up to her and pleaded her to re-enact her favourite scenes. God damn she so freaking cute!

Now they were getting ready for something important. Once Brittany had completely finished Santana entered the bathroom to get ready. 'You're not embarrassed are you? I've seen you naked before, numerous times.' Called Brittany through the door. She chuckled slightly at the picture in her mind.

'Cause I'm not, silly. I just want to surprise you. And you'll get to see plenty of me minus the clothes later.' Shouted Santana , her voice full of suggestion. Brittany jumped up and down on the spot with excitement at what she had meant.

After about ten minutes Santana emerged from the bathroom and Brittany nearly exploded there and then at the sight that met her eyes.

* * *

**So what did Britt see? You'll just have to wait and find out! Please keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Bathroom Door

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Means alot to me**

* * *

'Oh. Wow. Oh. My. Gosh. You look stunning.' Brittany stammered, picking her jaw up of the floor. Santana was stood there in a deep red dress that clung to her in all the right places. At the end of her olive legs were back strappy stilettos that made her about an inch taller than Brittany.

'I feel somewhat underdressed now.' A slight frown spread across Brittany's face. It was quickly vanquished, however, when her crystal eyes drifted down and lay to rest on her Girlfriends stunning legs.

'You look perfect, babe. We'll be the hottest people in that joint and people won't be able to take their eyes off of us.' Reassured Santana, lifting her dress up teasingly. 'and don't forget who gets to bring me home and have her way with me, all because my parents are out of state for the night and my brother is at his girlfriends house.' She said finishing with a wink. This sent Britt mad and she dived across the bed, forcing her into the bathroom door and into a heated kiss. A shocked Santana fought for dominance whilst allowing her wandering hands to enter the bottom of Brittany's t-shirt. She dragged her nails up and down her abs earning her a spine tingling shiver. Her hand continued its journey upwards, feeling the lacy fabric of her bra, Santana's favourite and Britt's sexiest. She started to palm her breast resulting in Brittany emitting a loud, sensual moan.

They were interrupted by Brittany's phone ringing. They knew it was hers due to the ringtone – The Duck Song. Ducks were Brittany's favourite real animal, everyone knew her absolute favourite was unicorns. They broke away with a huff but still wearing massive grins. Britt checked the caller I.D – Quinn.

'Yello. We are just about to leave, don't worry we won't be late.' Britt hung up. Santana went over to pick up where they left off but Britt teasingly kissed her nose. 'Come on we gotta go.' Brittany gestured at the door. Santana sunk into the bed as the realisation of what they were going to do hit her.

* * *

**So thats what Britt saw then ;P But what's gotten into Santana? Why has she suddenly gone all strange (Well stranger)?  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Realisation

**Thank you all so much for waiting for these recent few chapters! I am on holiday and have only just managed to get to the club to use the free Wi-Fi!**

* * *

They had been avoiding this for nearly four months. Now they were going to tell everyone. Santana's eyes stung as she fought to keep the tears back but one escaped and rolled down her cheek in slow motion. Her girlfriend immediately became concerned and sat beside her, putting an arm around her and kissing away her stray tear. She instinctively knew what was wrong. That was the thing with Brittany, she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but she could read people like an open book. 'We don't have to do this. It's only a stupid Valentine's Day dance. There'll be more.'

'No. We swore we would do it tonight and so we shall!' Santana declared, pulling Brittany into a tight embrace and burying her head in the crook of her neck. She kissed her softly on the forehead before leading her out to the car. Santana opened the passenger side door for Brittany before getting into the driver's seat of her sedan.

They spent the entire drive to Breadstix singing along to the sappy love songs that the radio stations insisted on playing. They would often look at each other with adoring eyes or sing really over the top to the better known and overplayed songs. Their car journeys were always eventful. They would frequently talk about random things and Brittany would go off on a tangent that was so far away from the original subject they forgot what they were talking about and ended up in fits of giggles.

When they pulled into the car park they recognised most of the cars from their school parking lot. Santana parked around the back in the overflow car park. The shear amount of cars there made her stomach turn as she thought of how many people were going to be crammed into the restaurant. The feeling was on momentary as her girlfriend gripped her hand reassuringly and looked into her eyes. She was suddenly overcome with a state of calm and tranquillity. They got out of the car and walked hand in hand right up to the door. Before they turned the corner Brittany whipped Santana round and gave her a soft kiss. 'You are so brave for doing this. I love you and respect you even more now.' She whispered. They pushed open the doors.

* * *

**So what does the Valentines Day Dance hold for our lovestruck pair? Find out next chapter! :P Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Sophomore

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Means alot to me!**

* * *

When they entered they were bombarded visually with pink and purple heart paper chains and rose petals all over the place – on the tables, the chairs and the dance floor. They soon spotted the Glee clubs table with Puck surrounded by girls whose sorority pool he cleaned and Artie looking sorry for himself. He had looked that way since Brittany broke up with him over four months ago. The girls began to make their way over to them, pinkies entwined like they always were. Their path was blocked by a sophomore jock laughing and joking with his friends.

'Shift your puny ass. Now!' barked Santana. He turned around and made a classic new kid mistake – he looked her dead in the eye.

'So who's the guy I gotta go through to make you my valentine? I wouldn't mind getting a piece of you' He said calmly while flexing what he thought were impressive muscles.

'Me, you little punk. Back off my girl!' Hissed Brittany. It was only loud enough for the three of them to hear and it shocked Santana and the sophomore. 'You tell anyone what I just said and your scrotum will be hanging from the school flagpole, got it?' she hissed again before allowing Santana to drag her off leaving the sophomore frozen in terror.

They continued over to their friends not realising that they had gone from pinkies entwined to fully holding hands.

'Hey you two! Wondered if you were coming at all. You said you guys had an announcement for us all.' Said Quinn whilst hugging the two of them.

'Yeah what's so important? I could be doing better things right now.' Complained the resident diva, Rachel, whilst gazing at her boyfriend, Finn, from across the table. Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Artie swore he heard him mumble about a mailman.

'Well we are going to wait until the perfect time tonight. We aren't going to rush anything.' Brittany announced, sending a shy smile to her girlfriend. This was met with confused looks and a less then subtle groan from Rachel.

The band took to the stage and began to play. There was a range of music covering chart songs, classic soft rock and of course love songs. After a few songs the dance floor remained desolate with only a few people getting up to dance. In order to encourage people to get up and dance the lead singer made an announcement, 'all you lovers in the room bring you significant others to the dance floor for this next one.' They then began to play a mash-up of a song by Madonna and The Association called 'Cherish/Cherish'. Everyone in the power couples took to the dance floor leaving Britt, Santana and Mercedes sat at the glee table while Artie rolled off to get a drink. Brittany and Santana looked at each other and gave a small smile and nodded.

'It's time' Santana declared.

* * *

**It's time for what I wonder?**


	8. Chapter 8 Cherish This Moment

**So glad everyone seems to be enjoying reading! Can't believe people all over the world are reading this even in countries I've never heard of! Thank you so much!**

* * *

'It's time' these words echoed around the girls' heads for a few moments before the bass kicked in and snapped them out of their daydream. The pair stood up, entwined their fingers and walked past everyone in Glee and the rest of the school to the centre of the dance floor. Here they began to dance, swaying in time with the music. Brittany had her hands on Santana's hips and Santana had hers behind Britt's head and they gazed into each other's eyes. Santana got lost in the sea of Brittany's crystal blue eyes that conveyed one emotion and one emotion only – an intense feeling of love. Santana's hazel eyes showed the same amount of love but there was a hint of nervousness evident. This was quickly taken away when Brittany started to lead them into a quicker pace with the music, making contact in as many places as possible. The two girls were so lost in their dance that they didn't realise that every pair of eyes in the room were fixated on them. The song seemed to last a life-time and at the same time was over too quickly for the girls.

'You ready?' asked Brittany, barely loud enough to be heard above the music. Her answer came in the form of a deep passionate kiss as the song ended. They felt like they had been transported into a different dimension where only they existed and they couldn't have been happier. When they broke the kiss they could feel everyone's eyes watching them. They looked around and found their Glee club friends and announced, excitedly and in unison 'It's official! We are together and have been for nearly four months.' The brief silence that followed was excruciating and seemed longer than the few moments it actually was. The quiet was broken by Quinn and Sam cheering and then all hell broke loose, the entire restaurant erupted into a mixture of cheers, claps and wolf whistles, most of which were emitted by Puck. Brittany then leaned into Santana for another, slower, deeper kiss. The room erupted once again.

As the night progressed the girls were given many congratulations, even from people that Santana had previously intimidated and had never made eye contact with. There was also an abundance of perverted jokes from the resident man-whore, mainly referring to getting some meat in their sandwich.

* * *

**So what else will the night hold for this pair? How could this night get any better for them? You'll have to wait and see, won't you? Thanks everyone**


	9. Chapter 9 Songbird Take 2

**So I have a lot of this already typed up but after the next 3/4 chapters I haven't written anymore so there may be a Hiatus lol :P Anyway enjoy the next instalment :)**

* * *

When the night began to slow down and the mood became more subdued the music became slower and deeper. The girls had been sat at the Glee table chatting away to their friends, cuddling and joking like every normal couple. Brittany let out a disappointed 'huff' when Santana wriggled out of her arms. She disappeared for a few moments and Britt became concerned that she was a little overcome with the feeling of finally being out so went searching for her. She checked the bathroom, refreshments table and even checked out side to make sure the car was still there- it was. 'Where could she be?' she mumbled to herself as she walked back through the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Santana stood on stage whispering into the lead singer's ear. After a few moments of deep conversation, she walked to the front of the stage and took the microphone. She searched through the crowd until her eyes met Britt's. 'This song is for my girlfriend. It's the song I first sang to her when I knew I loved her. I know we have only been public for a few mere hours but I am so proud to call you mine. I love you more than anything else in this world.' She announced as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. The band began to play those few notes that brought back the memories from that fateful day flooding back to Brittany. She would recognise the song from anywhere. Songbird. She thought back to that day. It was the week of the 'Rumours' Glee assignment and on that particular day she had just broken up with Artie because he had called her 'Stupid'. Britt had been used to being called that but to hear it from her own boyfriend made her snap. She had run to Santana and cried into her arms. Santana had taken her back to the choir room and sang this very song to her. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye, and as she looked around the room she saw she wasn't the only one. Many people had already given in and were crying others were desperately fighting the tears back. Couples were on the dance floor in tight embraces swaying in time with Santana's melodic voice.

By the end of the song everyone in the room had tear-stained cheeks. There was a massive round of applause to which Santana bowed gracefully. Brittany ran up to the stage and wasted no time in pulling her girlfriend off stage and into a tight embrace. This was met with 'Awwhhs' from across the room. When the two broke apart they looked into each other's eyes sending a silent message of love and that tonight was the happiest of their lives. After a few moments Santana broke out of Brittany's grasp and rushed off to their table where her purse lay. When she returned she held in her hand a small black velvet box that puzzled Britt. San looked into her eyes before bending down on one knee.

Everyone gasped.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuu! What is gonna happen? What Is Santana doing? find out next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10 A Promise

**So what is going through Santana's head? Read on to find out! Thank you ever so much for reading!**

* * *

Santana looked up at her confused girlfriend and opened the box. Inside lay a simple silver ring with a small amethyst set into it.

'Brittany Susan Pierce. You are the best thing to happen in my sorry life. You are kind, sweet innocent, talented – everything that is right in this rotten, stinking world. I let you go once and that was the worst few weeks of my life and I vow to never do that again. I'm never letting go of the greatest thing in my life. When people ask me what I see for me in the future I see me being a successful businesswoman or living it up in the big city, performing to the masses. But in every dream for my future there is always one thing that constantly appears – you. My future would be empty if you are not in it. I see myself making you my wife one day and who knows maybe even a kid or two. What I'm really saying is you are my world. This promise ring is a symbol to remind you that my love for you is everlasting. I got it engraved with the lyrics from that very song to remind you of when I knew how I felt. Please accept this ring and the promise of my unconditional love for the rest of my life.' Santana said, only pausing a few times to take a breath, wipe a tear from her cheek or to steal a glance up at her girlfriends beaming face.

When the speech was finished there was not a dry eye within the room. Even the boys from the football and wrestling teams sported tear-stained cheeks and they weren't ashamed to show it. A deathly silence engulfed Breadstix, even the staff had stopped what they were doing. The quiet tore at Santana. What if Britt said no? Had she just made a fool out of herself in front of the rest of the entire school? She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. She looked up at her girlfriend with pleading eyes to be met with teary eyes.

Brittany gazed down at Santana. She had never looked vulnerable. She just opened herself up, not just to her but to everyone in the room. Through her misty eyes she nodded before finally managing to choke out a word 'Yes!' Santana looked up with a saucer grin on her face. This spurred Brittany to shout out. 'Yes! Of course I will silly!' Santana dragged herself to her feet and placed the ring on her girl's finger. The entire restaurant yet again erupted with cheers and applause from the students, staff and even some random strangers that just happened to be there on this momentous occasion. Santana swept Brittany into a slow, deep, meaningful kiss. They became so engrossed in the kiss that they forgot they were surrounded by their friends. To them they were the only ones in the room, maybe even the only ones left on Earth, the space around them silent and still. When they came back to reality they broke apart and blushed immensely. They made their way back over to the Glee table where their friends congratulated them.

'So when did you two become, well, you two?' enquired Finn who had again spent most of the time muttering about a mailman which remained to confuse everyone other than Quinn.

'Well it happened two days before Christmas. I can remember it like it was only yesterday. I will never forget her genius' Santana said motioning with her head towards a blushing Brittany.

* * *

**So that's what she was up to! Do you recon thats why she was so nervous - not that they were becoming official but that she was giving Britt a promise ring in front of everyone? Review and tell me what you think it was :) Thank you so much for supporting me this far :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Christmas Shopping

**Thank you everyone who has read this! Narly 2,000 words for this one! Really surprised myself! Please enjoy!**

* * *

'Two days before Christmas and I still can't find anything.' Brittany was having an internal war aloud in the middle of the Lima mall. It was two days before Christmas and she still needed to find something for Santana for Christmas. She was seriously running out of time. 'Why did I leave it this long? Stupid, stupid, stupid.' She hit her forehead with her palm with each word. With the last soft thud an idea popped into her head. If she couldn't find out what Santana wanted maybe Santa could. (Yeah ok, maybe she stilled believed. It was part of her innocence). Every year her and Santana would visit 'Santa' at the mall and tell him what they wanted. Last year Britt had asked for her then boyfriend to be able to walk. Then these weird robotic legs had appeared under her tree that made it so he could walk. This year she knew what she was goin to ask for – to find out what Santana wanted. She also wanted Santana but she didn't believe Santa was that magical. Brittany pulled out her phone and typed a message to her best friend.

Britt – _Hey! S can you come meet me at the mall? I need help with my crimbo shopping B xx_

Santana – _Hey! You don't half leave it late do you? Yeah I'll be there in 10. Meet me by GAP! S xx_

Britt – _Ok! See you soon hun x_

The wait for Santana was excruciating for Brittany. They had been spending so much time together, with coach Sylvester increasing the number of Cheerio practices ready for nationals, yet San had seemed distant from her. It was ever since she had sung that song to her a few weeks ago in the 'Rumours' assignment for Glee club. She had liked the song and kind of understood but was still confused of what she meant by it. She knew Santana loved her – they were best friends and best friends love each other. Britt had suspected what it truly meant but didn't want to say something that would push her away even more. She stood outside GAP checking her phone every ten seconds for the time and to see if San had text her.

After what seemed a lifetime Brittany felt a hand fall softly on her shoulder. She spun around and grinned widely at the sight of her best friend. She enveloped her in a tight hug – she had missed this between them. They hadn't made contact on purpose apart from in cheer practise and Glee for over a month. Every time Britt had gone to hug Santana she pulled away and that left Britt devastated, not knowing what she had done wrong. She melted into this hug that she had missed for so long, and it seemed Santana had missed it too as she nuzzled into the crook of Britt's neck.

'I missed you recently' Britt broke the silence. She pulled away to look into Santana's dark hazel eyes. They were filled to the brim with tears and one had escaped and was now running down her cheek. Brittany cupped her cheek and wiped it away with her thumb.

Santana looked at Brittany 'I'm so sorry I have been such a bitch recently. I never meant to hurt you or upset you. I just needed time to clear my head. I'm so so so sorry!' She again latched onto Brittany, sobbing quietly into her neck. Britt rubbed her back in slow circles, shushing her quietly in an attempt to calm her down. It seemed to work as Santana peeled her face off Britt's shoulder and wiped away the remaining tears.

'You really hurt me, you know. But you know I will always forgive you. Now smile we got shopping to do! And we still have to see Santa!' Brittany ended with a little excited squeak. Santana knew that this was going to happen. Every year since they became friends they had been to see Santa. Recently it had only been for Brittany's enjoyment and Santana would just sit there and make stuff up, but this year San knew what she wanted. Or more who – Brittany. Over the past few months, since their little make-out session in the locker room, they had frequently fooled around. They would go to parties together and dance extremely close and often ended up doing body shots off each other. Santana told Britt that this was to make the boys jealous and said that feelings for each other were out of the question that weekend after their first make-out session. However every time they danced close or made out during spin the bottle, Santana had fallen further for her and wanted the grinding to turn into more. The not feeling anything for each other had gone right out the window for Santana months ago however. 'Fine we'll go see the fat guy. Someone should really tell him to go on a diet the other months of the year. He's not going to be able fit down chimneys at this rate' Santana joked, earning a playful slap on the arm from Britt. They linked pinkies and strolled towards the queue for the Santa.

When they finally got to him Brittany bounded over and jumped on his knee making him gasp in shock. 'Hi Santa! How was your year? I know what I want this year. I want duck things! A duck bed spread, duck phone cover and a real duck!' She blurted out excitedly. The 'Santa' just sat there wide eyed. He recognised Britt from last year and was relieved that she didn't ask for anything as unfeasible as last year's wish. 'Anything else deary?' He asked her. 'Yes! I want to know what she wants for Christmas.' She indicated in Santana's direction. She jumped up off the man's knee and Santana took her place, perched on the very edge of his knee remembering what happened last year when she sat fully on his knee.

'And what would you like for Christmas my darling?' He asked her. She smiled shyly at him. 'Well I want bling and lots of it. I also want CD's, same stuff as last year really.' She said with a huff. She hated doing this and she couldn't bring herself to ask for what she really wanted.

'Anything else sweetie?' he asked smiling at her. 'Well there is one thing. You see that girl there, the blonde one. She's my best friend and the best one ever. She is what I want. But not as my best friend. I want her to be mine and to call her mine. The problem is I'm a coward and I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same.' She said with a sigh. She stood up from the man and ambled back over to her best friend leaving him bewildered. She tried to link her pinky with Britt's but she pulled away. 'Hold on. Wait here I forgot to ask for something.' She ran back to the Santa. When he whispered in her ear a massive smile spread across her face. That was a present that could be solved so easily. She had secretly wanted the same thing. Even though Santana said that feelings were out of the question she had fallen head over heels for her but she thought that Santana would stick to her word about no feelings. She jogged back to the waiting Santana and linked her pinky.

They continued to shop for the rest of the day. Santana helped pick out some amusing socks for Britt's dad; that was their traditional joke present. They spent forever in the perfume shop trying to find one for Britt's mom but ended up testing them all and not buying a single one. To find something for her mom they ended up in the jewellery shop. Here Brittany found a lovely silver ring with a pearl set into it; she brought it on the spot. She continued browsing and noticed a sign that said that they did engravings. She slipped away from San just long enough to tell the clerk what she wanted and hand over the money. She had purchased a silver locket that was in the shape of a heart and had asked for it to be engraved. They wandered over to the food court and talked over their hot chocolates about how they had been and that coach Sue was mad if she thought that they needed more training for nationals. After about half an hour they went to pick up Santana's present from the jewellers. The clerk gave Brittany a strange look when she sent Santana off to look at something whilst she inspected the present. She didn't care – the necklace was perfect.

The shops soon began to close and the girls went to leave but were met by a horrendous blizzard. Santana had been the only one to come in a car they piled their bags into the trunk of her sedan before jumping in themselves. On the short drive back the Brittany's house the storm subsided. All that was left was a flurry of snow that made the suburban streets seem like a winter wonderland.

'Can we go to the pond please? I wanna make sure the ducks are ok and haven't frozen in the water.' Brittany pleaded. She managed to hide her ulterior motive well enough to fool Santana. They turned off the main road on the way towards the park. It wasn't difficult to find a space to park; many people had left the park when the snowstorm started. As they began to make their way to the pond, Brittany noticed Santana had started to shiver. She hadn't planned on staying outside so had failed to pick up a jacket. Britt could sense her best friends discomfort and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her close. She expected to be pushed away like she had been for the past few weeks but instead San leant her head on Britt's shoulder and continued walking.

When they reached their favourite bench they brushed the snow off and sat down, jumping at the sudden intense cold. They sat there watching the ducks swimming in the pond forcing through the chunks of floating ice. After a few moments Brittany turned and looked into Santana's eyes and took her hand in her own, entwining their fingers. She smiled when she wasn't rejected. With her free hand she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

* * *

**So what will happen when Britt gives San the necklace? We'll find out next time :) Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12 A Very Brittana Christmas

**I am so so so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to update but I have had some serious issues with focus recently but thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and I will try to get a bit mor regular :)**

* * *

'I know it's not Christmas quite yet but I want to give this to you now.' Brittany said, handing the box to Santana. As she opened it Britt smiled in anticipation of how San would react. She gasped.

'It's beautiful!' She breathed. As she took the locket out she caught a glimpse of the inscription. It read, 'I know you wanted it and I want to give it to you.' Santana smiled nervously, certain of what this meant but not wanting to assume her Christmas miracle had come true. 'Look inside' Britt encouraged. Inside there was a picture of the two of them laughing in their Cheerios uniforms on one side and one the other was inscribed 'My heart'. Santana's eyes clouded with the threat of tears for the second time that Britt had seen that day. Little did she know Santana had spent the last month locking herself in her room crying her heart out because she had fallen so hopelessly in love with Britt. She smiled shyly at the girl sat across next to her and shook her head.

'Britt, I don't know what to say. We have been best friends since I kicked that boy's ass in kindergarten for kicking you into the sandpit face first. I've had feelings for you since that day in the locker room. I have loved you since I sang that song to you that week of Glee, the songbird one. I have wanted you for so long. All my life I have been searching for the real answer as to who I am and I have found the answer. I'm gay Britt and I'm in love with you, nobody else, just you. Is this locket your way of saying you want us to be together, that you want me as much as I want you?' Santana looked between the locket laying open in her hand to the beaming smile worn by Brittany.

'San I have loved you since kindergarten. You were the only person there that was nice to me. I knew then that you were going to be my best friend. I knew I loved you but only recently realised what kind of love it is. I want you, San. I want to call you mine. Have wanted to for months but didn't think you felt the same. Now I'm not sure if I'm gay or bi or whatever. All I know is I'm in love with you, nobody else. So I asked Santa to find out what you wanted and when he said you wanted me I thought I was dreaming. I knew Santa was magical but never thought he could make you feel the way I did. But he did, he made my Christmas wish come true and so I shall make yours. I want to be with you San, no more random hook-ups when Puck is busy pursuing his next victim or when no one in school wants me because they think I'm stupid. I want to be yours and you to be mine, wholly.' Brittany said this with a seriousness that was unusual for the bubbly girl and it made Santana sure that this was for real. This girl was pouring her heart out so effortlessly when it had taken her months to figure it all out and admit it aloud.

'So does this mean you want to date me? Officially?' Santana asked, worried that she had imagined that entire conversation or that Brittany had misunderstood what she had said in her innocent manner. Her smile widened into a massive grin when Britt smiled brightly and nodded.

'I've been trying to tell you this for the past few months, but I could tell that you didn't understand what was going on so I left you to figure it out. I knew you would work out how you felt. I just waited. I would wait forever for you.' Brittany leaned over and hugged Santana and placed a soft kiss on her cheek which was now wet with tears of joy. One thing still bugged her though. She wasn't ready to tell anybody.

'Britt Britt. I know you are excited about this, I am too, but can we keep this between us for now. I have only just come to terms and accepted who I am. You saw how Kurt was treated and, yeah, I'm the baddest bitch in town but people will talk behind my back and without the protection of my Cheerios uniform I have to keep my badass reputation. If people find out that I'm the biggest, soppiest person in that place I have no fear and then if they find out it's all because of you then they will talk and I don't think I could handle that. I've seen people that have come out and they have been pushed away and hurt themselves, despite having someone that loves them. I don't want to be one of those people.'

'San, I get it. We can keep it a secret just like the past few months. And we can have secret dates and if anyone sees us we just say we are out as friends. And we can sing subtle songs to each other in Glee. Then if anyone in there works it out then they understand it and how hard it is and will support us. All I know is that no matter how long it takes, I will never give up on you. I am yours until the end of time' Britt sighed.

'I am so freaking happy right now! After a month of fighting with myself I can finally call you my girlfriend. Best. Christmas. Ever!' Santana pulled her girlfriend into a tight embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes, taking in the events of that day. When they retracted they gazed into each other's eyes and leaned into each other. They stole a kiss there on the bench. It was unlike any they had ever had before. Those were usually full of need that required satisfying or an urgency to relieve pressure. This one was slow, meaningful and was fuelled by feelings not need. When they pulled out of the kiss Santana rested on Brittany's forehead and smiled widely at her.

They sat there for a few more minutes until Santana started to shiver when they realised that they were out in freezing weather. They started to stroll along the path back towards the car when a snowflake landed on Brittany's nose.

'_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes. Silver white winters that melt into springs. These are a few of my favourite things' _Brittany sang, skipping along dragging Santana by their entwined fingers. She twirled her girlfriend around and they giggled like idiots. 'Do you know what one of my favourite things is?' Santana asked Brittany pulling her close to face her and holding both her hands in her own. Britt shook her head. 'You. You are the sweetest person ever. You see the best in people that others don't, me for example and you are a genius. You planned this whole night on your own and you figured out how I really feel before I knew. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you are stupid. You are smarter than all those dumbasses in school. They may have the grades but you have skills. And you also went for the beauty too.' She shyly smiled and pecked her girlfriend on the lips. They continued back to the car hand in hand skipping along, no longer felling the cold due to the raised temperature within their hearts. When Santana shivered again Brittany pulled her tight into her body.

Back at the car they began to drive purposefully slow towards Brittany's house. They sang cheerily along with the Christmas songs on the radio and once they were at a comfortable speed Santana's hand found Brittany's and rested them both on the gearstick. They eventually pulled into the drive outside Britt's suburban house. 'Hey you wanna come in? My parents are out of state picking up my grandparents and won't be back till tomorrow afternoon.' Britt looked over at Santana with a flirty smile. She got out of the car and leaned against the hood. Santana wasted no time in getting out of her car and racing to Brittany seizing her hand and pulling her onto the porch. She dragged Britt into a heated kiss but was stopped short when Britt became worried that her neighbours would see and tell her parents. Brittany couldn't open the door fast enough and having Santana clinging to her from behind didn't help in the slightest.

As soon as they got the door shut Santana continued her assault on Britt, placing feather kisses on her neck and then moving to her mouth. The need from the past few months was evident in the ferociousness of the kiss. All their pent up passion for each other was released in that searing kiss that lasted until both were out of breath. 'Let's go upstairs' Britt sighed against Santana's lips. They ran up the stairs quicker than ever and Santana soon found herself being pinned to Brittany's bed with a certain blonde straddling her hips. Their lips crashed together frantically with soft moans gradually getting louder. Santana broke away and smiled, 'I gotta go change. You stay right here and keep that thought in mind.' She grabbed her emergency night clothes that she always kept at Britt's and got changed in the bathroom, brushing her teeth to save time. When she got back to Britt's room she was greeted not by a seductive looking Brittany lying on the bed anticipating what was going to happen but instead a Brittany lying face first in her pillow fast asleep. 'Dammit' Santana cursed under her breath. 'Oh well Britt's present will have to wait until she's awake' she thought aloud. She slipped into the bed next to her girlfriend, pulling the covers from underneath her being careful not to wake her from her slumber. She kissed her shoulder and snuggled next to her. She repeated the words she had said to Britt earlier that night 'Best. Christmas. Ever!' She curled into Britt and draped her arm over her stomach and soon fell asleep too. And that's how she woke up Christmas Eve morning, snuggled with her girlfriend. She was sure that she had dreamt it all but this proved it was real, a feeling that was cemented when Brittany woke up minutes later and kissed her gently on the lips and whispered 'Good morning baby.'

* * *

**Thought we needed some cutsey stuff between the two just to show how madly in love they were without knowing the other was. Please review and I'll try to not take weeks to upload the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 On It Like A Car Bonnet

**OMG! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated! Been busy and had writers block! I fully understand if you guys want my head on a plate! **

* * *

The table around them descended into a chorus of 'Awwhh's at the story.

'So you've been together ever since? And you managed to keep it a secret? Even from me?'Quinn exclaimed. She was more than surprised that her best friends had kept something like this from her. She made a mental note to be more observant in future.

'Yeah. It was hard at first but we needed to be sure it was going to last before we risked everything and became public. We all saw what happened with Kurt and I didn't want to subject Britt-Britt to that. We all know I could handle myself if anyone gave us any shit, but I could never live with myself if anyone dared to even think about hurting her. She's my everything and I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to her.' Santana smiled adoringly at Britt.

'Oh and don't forget you were scared and in denial' Brittany said matter-of-factly.

'Shush Britt! I just laid my heart out in front of the whole school, can't let them think I've become a complete softie! I'm still the badass I was so don't get any funny ideas!' The last part was directed at the room but no one paid any attention. Plus the effect was lost in the giggle that followed.

The Glee club were amazed at the new Santana – so carefree and happy. The was no doubt that she could still cut a bitch but she was more laid back – it was refreshing. Gone was the harsh line on her forehead from the constant scowl and in its place were lines that few people had ever seen before on the Latina – Laughter lines. Her smile and laughter were no longer forced and she seemed to be letting herself go a bit more. Quinn wondered how she had not at least noticed these few small changes in her best friend. She had known Santana the longest out of anyone apart from Brittany and was still astonished that she missed the obvious signs that her best friend's life was changing and even if she had noticed she highly doubted she would have guessed that Brittany was behind all of it.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the unmistakable sound of Santana shouting. She spun round and saw Brittany with a confused frown on her face. Just behind her was the same cocky jerk that she saw hitting on Santana when they first arrived. He stood there with a smirk on his face that was faltering as he received a verbal smack down from the feisty Latina that was being held back by Puck.

'You stupid jerk off! Llame a ella que una vez más que no te atreves! I'm from Lima Height's Adjacent! I can castrate you before you can think about changing what you said! Nadie insulta a mi novia o la llama de un dique que un hijo de puta!' the mixture of spanish and english showed just how livid the Latina truly was. Seeing the distress that her girlfriend was in, Brittany got up and went to her side and, instead of joining in with the fight, she leant over and whispered in her ear. It was barely audible to Santana so it was certain that the Glee club didn't hear even puck who was mere inches away was none the wiser.

Almost immedietly Santana calmed and slumped in Puck's grip. The sophomore stood there with a look of triumph upon his face. That look soon dissolved as he slumped to the ground clutching his crotch. When he hit the floor the Glee club saw the perpetrator – Rachel!

'Hey! Don't look at me like that! I have two gay dads, you really think I was gonna let that childish boy who clearly has no brain cells and has been brought up in a uptight household that has no respect? Plus I got to look after one of our best singers and, sorry Mikey, our best dancer! We got regionals next week and we can't have Santana off with a sore throat and bruised knuckles and we all know that Britt would never leave her.' The Glee club knew she had an ulterior motive but they all knew she meant it for the best. Plus Santana was taken aback by the compliment she had just been given from the most self centered person she had ever met.

'Oh my! Look at the time! Come on Tana, we gotta dash.' Brittany pulled on Santana's arm. This was met by groans and questions from the Glee club. Quinn and Rachel shared a knowing look. 'Sorry for cutting this short guys but San's parents are coming home tomorrow and we kinda made a mess. Thank you for being so supportive!' the two quickly dashed from the restaurant and out into the parking lot.

Once they got round the back to their car Brittany wasted no time in hoisting her girlfriend onto the bonnet of the sedan and engaged her in a powerful and deep kiss. She pushed into Santana and gained access with her tongue without even asking for permission. As she began to make the kiss impossibly deeper a moan was released. Neither of them were sure who it had come from. Britt spread her girls legs and pressed right up in between them, gaining yet another moan from Santana. Due to the fact that they had managed to park around the back of the restaurant they had little chance of being stumbled upon. Yet they still checked every few minutes in case an employee had come outside for a cigarette break or any other disturbance. The remained leaning against the car, their tongues fighting for dominance in the kiss that only broke for milliseconds so they could steal breaths. Santana's hand began it's familiar journey down Brittany's toned abs towards the waistband of her shorts.

'Not. Here. We'll get caught.' Britt breathed in between kisses. When she pulled away, a pout spread across Santana's face. It took all Britt had to not pounce back on her and take her bottom lip that was sticking out in her teeth. Instead she gestured towards the car. Disappointment spread across Santana's face once again when she got in the front.

The drive back to Santana's was spent in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but the pair knew that anything said would result in them ravaging each other in the car. That was something that could wait another day to be crossed off their bucket list. They both knew without it being said that they wanted tonight to be extra special. It was something they always had, the ability to communicate without a word being said, but it had become more prominent since they had started dating in secret.

* * *

**Ok so maybe that chapter wasn't all that great :/sorry if the spanish is wrong never took it at school and I had to use my good friend google :) anyway please R+R :)**

**Spanish translation**

Llame a ella que una vez más que no te atreves - Call her that one more time I dare you

Nadie insulta a mi novia o la llama de un dique que un hijo de puta - No one insults my girlfriend or calls her a dyke you son of a bitch


	14. Chapter 14 Role Reversal

Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating in like months but life has been getting in the way and I haven't been able to focus on much at all. Plus I have been plotting Ryan Murphy's demise. Please enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Britt couldn't resist San's soft pout any longer when they pulled up outside the empty Lopez residence. Their lips slid against each other and Britt didn't need to ask permission as Santana opened her mouth for them to engage in their usual tongue tango.

It took them a few moments to break apart for air and make their way to the door. As San reached into her pocket for the key she felt an arm pull her around and into a slower, less urgent kiss. Lips slid against each other like a well oiled machine. Santana rested her hand over Brittany's heart, the rhythm beneath her hand matching the thunder in her own ears, the two beating in tandem. Deep in the bottom of her franticly beating heart, Brittany knew that they were destined to be together. It was like how Mr Schue described a mash-up, two opposing things that seem to repel yet when put together they complement each other in the most beautiful thing. They were the best mash-up possible.

The two broke apart again for a few brief moments to allow Santana to unlock the door. They tumbled over the hearth and lay giggling until they looked into each other's eyes. They became silent, staring into the others eyes, brown swimming in ocean blue, blue melting in hot chocolate brown, the air dissipating around them replaced by pure love and adoration. They finally broke eye contact to kick the door shut and snuggle on the hallway carpet. Anyone would have thought it was uncomfortable but they didn't mind – they were together and that was all that mattered. Britt's head lay on Santana's chest in an unusual change. After several quiet moments she leant up and began kissing her girlfriends exposed neck, interchanging between soft kisses, sucks and nibbles. Her lips made their way along the familiar path to San's pulse point and a low groan escaped her lips. This sound was heavenly to Brittany and it urged her on more to nibble on San's earlobe. This action had its desired effect as a strange raspy noise left Santana's lips, letting Britt know she was turned on beyond belief. A grin spread across both their faces as they each looked towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms, of which Santana's was calling their names. Santana wiggled her eyebrows playfully as they dashed towards her open door.

They raced into the room and, through pure habit, locked the door. Britt looked into San's eyes and all she saw was love, hunger and need, a need for her. One that she was looking forward to satisfying for the entire evening and early morning and she was going to make a start now. That looked always had the power to turn Britt on and the giggled that escaped let San know that it had yet again worked its magic. She pushed Britt up against the bathroom door in a complete role reversal from earlier in the evening. Britt placed her hands on San's hips and pulled her flush against her. Santana pushed her thigh up between Brittany's legs firmly. She was rewarded with a moan and Britt started grinding onto San's toned thigh. The heat between San's legs was throbbing with need and want. It needed relieving and soon. As if through telepathy - and it's Brittana so we know that it could well have been – Britt stopped kissing her and gazed at her, a playful glint in her eyes.

'I still haven't given you your present yet' she teased.

'Mmm hmm' grunted Santana, who had begun another attack on her girlfriend's neck. She groaned in disappointment when she moved away, but this was soon replaced with a squeak of surprise when Britt kissed her neck in a more forceful way. San loved this side of sweet, innocent Brittany – the dominant side. She kissed her collarbone alternating between soft sucks, hard nibbles and kisses. Her hands found their way to the zip on the back of San's dress. She tugged it down forcefully, eager to remove the offending garment. Once the zip was fully undone the strapless dress fell away. Santana blushed at her sudden nakedness, stood in only her red lacy underwear. This didn't go unnoticed and Britt kissed her reddened cheeks. San began to play with the hem of Britt's shirt before pulling it over her head launching it across the room. She then moved her attentions to the button on Britt's shorts and swiftly undid it with the zip with one hand whilst caressing the dancer's abs with the other. The shorts slipped down the dancers long legs with Santana following them, dragging her lips along the soft skin on the way back up.

As they stood there admiring each other in all their glory. San noticed that Britt's attention wasn't fully on her. She looked over her shoulder, worried that her brother, or worse, her parents had returned home early. Instead she saw her bedroom door shut and locked and an empty bed. She felt arms around her waist as she was lifted off the ground and carried towards the bed where she was turned around to face Brittany with a playful smirk on her face. San knew that this was going to get interesting. She felt herself hit the soft mattress followed by Britt laying half on top of her. As she tried to sit up she felt herself pushed back down. Britt pinned her hands above her head and, whilst straddling her hips, began kissing her – hard. They both gave out small moans of satisfaction at the ferocity of the kisses. Britt moved away from San's mouth and began placing soft butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbone. Whilst holding Santana's hands in place with one hand she began to palm her breast with the other. She trailed kisses from San's collarbone down in between her breasts. Letting go of her hands, Britt reached behind San and undid her bra. Santana flung the offending garment over to the other side of the room to join the pile of discarded clothes. She quickly had away with Britt's too.

Britt lent down and kissed Santana's breast, letting her tongue drag along the curvature. She then took her nipple into her mouth, sucking and flicking with her tongue. With her hands now free Santana tangled her fingers in Britt's long, blonde hair, urging her on and pulling her closer. The heat between San's legs was becoming unbearable, the need for release increasing with every electric touch from Britt's magic mouth. Britt shifted her attentions lower, kissing just above her twitching girlfriend's navel. The hands in her hair begged to continue lower.

Thousands of thoughts ran through Britt's head as she kissed each of San's defined abs, one more poignant than the others – was she ready? She looked up at San, whose eyes were a mixture of lust and concern at her sudden halt. Britt smiled up at her, placed a soft kiss on her abs again, pulled back and announced –

'I gotta pee'

* * *

Sorry for the cliff-hanger :P and so sorry for the 5 month delay in this chapter started a new college, got loads of work, got a work placement so just been so busy hopefully the next chapter won't take as long


End file.
